Lonely Heart's Club
by Padfoot Starfyre
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plotbunny. All rights belong to the original author. This is an AU of possible ways that Takumi ended up proposing to Misaki.


**Lonely Heart's Club**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plotbunny. All rights belong to the original author.

This is an AU of possible ways that Takumi ended up proposing to Misaki.

* * *

Usui Takumi was sulking near the corner end of the bar, several feet from where Gerard, and Cedric had dragged him off to a table at a night club that went by the name 'Lonely Heart's Club', clearly not wanting to be there at all, and wanting badly to leave, while trying to avoid some of the other patron's attention. Which was a difficult feat at best.

There was a commotion further up the bar, with a raised, all to familiar voice telling two men to 'back off', cornering a woman. Recognizing Misaki's voice, and then to his surprise, spotting that it was Her, set down his drink on the bar, and stepped over to loom behind the two men.

"The Lady asked you gentlemen to back off, so I would think it appropriate to do so." Takumi said in a low, dangerous voice, a matching glare. He watched as Misaki looked up at him, recognizing that was Takumi, and addressing him with "Takumi, Why are you here?". She matched the glare at the two men again, so that the combination of her and Takumi's glare combined made the two men to back off, and skitter off.

"I would ask you the same thing, but it was apparent that you where dragged here by your brother. I thought I spotted Gerard and Cedric, along with you when I came in." She could clearly see the misery and loneliness that Takumi had tried vainly to suppress."I missed you." Tiptoeing to kiss him, catching Takumi off-guard. Which he readily returned. A blush rivaling the one of Misaki's spreading over him.

"Should we perhaps go somewhere else?" Both asking the same question at once.

"I suppose so."

Now Gerard and Cedric had been watching as Takumi had sprung over to Misaki, their exchange, and reunitement.

However, having seen Takumi's depression from being separated from Misaki for 9 years, since they had not seen or had contact with each other since they left for university and work, and watching the exchange, Gerard had come to terms that Takumi and Misaki where destined to always love each other. He'd also caught the flash of the promise ring Takumi had given Misaki on her hand. Knowing that Takumi would want to make that so that he could marry Misaki. Oh, he'd caught glimpses of Takumi looking up Engagement rings, and even him trying to work out proposals for her. So, this time Gerard was resigning to let this pass. Feeling somewhat lonely that he had never had much of a chance to look for a suitor for love for himself.

As it was, Takumi had made it clear he wanted to separate from the Walker's, while keeping the Usui name, (Their grandmother's maiden name.), and that he would marry Misaki. He'd also raised the point that he could support himself, as a leading doctor, lauded for his medical research and practice, and that he wanted to branch out and move back to Japan. Misaki had as a diplomat, raised herself enough that she could stand amongst them, or against them. She would also probably also try to save to save Takumi again too.

So, he watched Takumi, as he collected his things, and practically skip out, a spring in his step that had not been there before, as he left the 'Lonely Heart's Club', with Misaki.

Misaki was here in England, as part of, and exchange in her current mission assignment, sorting out an disagreement with another client. So, she would he here at least until she could sort out the disagreement between the two parties.

So, they decided to go somewhere quiet, catch up with each other, and Takumi even managed to get Misaki to agree to stay over the night at Takumi's apartment that he had that was outside of the castle, closer to the city, nearer the hospital, that he often stayed at when he needed out of the castle.

A few weeks passed, Takumi taking Misaki out for dates and meals. Then near the end of Misaki's having to stay in England for her work, Takumi plucked up all his courage and proposed to Misaki.

Of course, it was impossible to reject Takumi. Not with him being down on one knee, with hope bleeding from him, that she will accept him. Besides, that their love had remained undying over the years, even through the separation.

End


End file.
